


Moon over Water

by AoKissing_In_A_Tree



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attention to aesthetics, Conquest Route, Kamui is mildly tsundere, Kamui worship, M/M, Pre Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKissing_In_A_Tree/pseuds/AoKissing_In_A_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outlaw's eye averted to the boy's now glisteningly erotic small lips and watched them part to a soft, “Why?”<br/>His good eye lifted to the half Manakete's crimson gems, his brows were furrowed to a seemingly upset expression, cobalt bangs sticking all over his forehead and the sides of his face,</p><p>“Why do you always look at me like that?” It was the ultimate question that even Zero hadn't quite worded out an answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon over Water

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! *^*)/
> 
> Okay so...to make a long story short, my THIRST for Zero lead me to write this. And it's quite ironic because-- Well, you'll understand once you read this fic.
> 
> Before you read this fic, and if you go to the Kamui customizer, this is what Male Kamui from this fic looks like:
> 
> Male Built 1  
> Face 5  
> Hair 1  
> Hair Color 17  
> Facial Feature 7
> 
> OFC you can always picture your own lovely male Kamui in the embrace of Zero when you read this. I just wanted to avoid confusion as the Kamui I am describing here is not the default Kamui, but rather, my own.
> 
> ANYWAY-- Less talky, more read...er..read-e? ..UGH NVM. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

 

 ** _Moon over Water ~_ ** 

During the many quiet nights where he would look to the moon, he would think of him.

His glowing alabaster skin... His hair as dark and cobalt as a clear night sky with a surrealistic shine... It was long and endearingly unruly, adding to his charm... His face, moreso beautiful than handsome and his eyes...

How he loved those eyes...

Calm and so mercilessly calculating... A pair of brilliant red orbs that were identical to pools of fresh crimson blood... Sharp, resolved, but judging... A beauty mark lay just below his left eye, adding to his already beautiful appearance...

When Zero first saw him, he was awe-captivated by the young lord's appearance and it guiltily excited him to think of all the wonderfully pained expressions he would make. Of course, all was kept to himself and back then, he wouldn't dare think of crossing such...boundaries. However,

...he discreetly observed him.

He walked in his usually barefeeted state as if the very earth was blessing him, with so much grace and radiance, his body a lean sculpted mannequin, perfectly fitted into his armor, the blue cape that complimented the color of his hair softly bellowing behind him as he walked.

There was so much about Kamui that the outlaw deemed as unreachable and otherworldly but...

Just like how he would lay alone quietly in the night, he would not help but reach his hand up to grasp the moon-- so fruitless, but he is closer now than he was before and maybe... Maybe that much is worth it.

The corners of the thief's lips twisted to a snide smirk.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Despite his absurdly important aristocratic status, Kamui is an incredibly modest and approachable to the point where Zero found him to be irresistible to those around him. The young Prince would always find the opportunity to socialize with and get to know the army. His Nohrian siblings loved him infinitely.

Upon one evening during dinner, Zero had been filling the youngest Nohrian Prince on intel he had acquired from the captured prisoners through...his own means. As they both walked through the dinner tables, the pair were surprised to find no other than the half Manakete Prince seated at a table-- and instead of the usual crowd that swarmed him, he was only sitting with his best and childhood friend, Silas.

Zero's unpatched eyelid dropped halfway and, oddly enough, his chest tightening in agitation at the sight-- _'This feeling...'_

A soft laugh erupted out of Kamui's throat. And, _'What a lovely sound,'_ He thought, his formerly tense shoulders now relaxing.

To his surprise, Leon stopped in his spot and blinked in surprise, “...that's the first one in a while.”

Zero smiled, “It is good to see Lord Kamui let loose.”

A scoff escaped Leon's lips but Zero couldn't miss that smirk on the blond prince's lips, “Hmph.” He turned to walk away with Zero stalking by his side before-

“Ah- Brother! ...one moment.” Footsteps echoed behind them- running, “W-Wait.” Zero halted in his steps as soon as the blond ahead of him paused.

The thief felt a figure bump into his back, “Wah...Forgive me, I-”

Leon and Zero both whirled around in unison to find the young cobalt haired prince, exhaling a few short pants and smiling weakly-- but not at him, but at his younger brother, “Leon, I was just--” Suddenly, his beautiful crimson orbs widened when he realized the close proximity he was standing to the former thief. Their chests were almost touching. The Outlaw had taken this as an opportunity to examine his master's adopted brother up close and had come to the realization: Kamui is even more beautiful up-close. He could see his thick cobalt lashes and the slits in his blood-pooled eyes. The beauty mark under his left eye. His lips glistened-- wet, interrupted whilst drinking water, perhaps? And by the gods, did they look inviting...

Zero couldn't help the grin on his face.

Without realizing it, the bold Outlaw took a daring step forward to the shorter and slender prince, actually pressing their chests together and lifted the young man's chin up with his finger, “If my Lord wants to get closer, then he too, should invite me to his room sometime~”

A blush that was almost as red as the color of his eyes spread over his pale cheeks like a tidal wave and his small lips parted, “...I-”

The former thief had to admit he deserved the tome smack in the back of his head by Leon, whom shot him a dismissive glare and literally pushed past him so that he was facing his older adopted brother, “Big brother Kamui... Please ignore this idiot.” He pressed his temples before he added with a sigh, “Was there something you wanted?”

It took Kamui literally five seconds to snap back to reality, “Huh?” He turned to look at his younger brother, “Something I- Oh...”

Leon pinched him in the nose, “Tch. What kind of reaction is that? Are you some kind of idiot? Come'on, say it. 'Idiot.' I~d~i~o~t.” The blond was clearly having fun bullying his older adoptive brother, whom squinted his eyes shut in pain and grabbed Leon's wrist shakily, “..liddle...brother...id hurds...”

Zero chuckled softly.

Leon smirked, “It _herds?_ What herds? The chickens? The cows? ...Your stupidity?”

“Meeeeeaann...” Gritting his teeth, Kamui finally managed to break away from his little brother's pinching grip on his nose. His nose was now adorably red as well as his cheeks as he let out a, “Fuwaah” kind of sigh, glaring at Leon, “You...” He actually puckered his lips to a pout and crossed his arms to the side, timidly glancing from Leon to Zero, but mostly keeping his ruby gaze fixed on the Dark Knight, “I was calling you to join Silas and I for dinner.”

Leon actually narrowed his eyes at his brother's childhood friend, scoffing, “Sorry, I'm not- Hey!” Kamui was as persistent as he was endearing, tugging his brother along by the wrist and walking back to the table.

He looked at Zero over his shoulder and smirked, “Well come'on, Zero. I'll tell you of the times I used to annoy Leon as a kid by building barricades with his tomes.”

Leon shot his eyes open and blushed furiously, “H-Hey!”

The thief chuckled, “I look forward to learning of my master's embarrassing childhood moments.”

“I said HEY!”

“He would run off to BIG BWATHA MAWX! Waaaaahh!!!”

“KAMUI!”

As they sat down with the bickering siblings, the table was filled with laughter and despite having one of his eyes covered by an eye patch, Zero did not miss the dirty look Silas had shot him with.

The thief responded with a small twist at the corners of his lips- his signature sadistic grin.

And never had he seen the goody-two-shoes look at him as angrily as he did that day...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Much to Zero's delight and surprise in equal measure, Kamui did actually call him up to his tree house several days after their dinner encounter.

When the thief showed up, he didn't expect to find the boy in a loose fitting white dress shirt and casual black slacks. The shirt's collar was unbuttoned revealing a clean V, exposing his collarbone and deliciously pale flesh. It was oversized as it literally ran down to the midst of his thighs, the hems of its sleeves almost covering the entirety of his slender fingers.

As he greeted him in, a soft nervous chuckle rumbled out of his throat and he scratched the back of his blue hair, “Sorry I'm not looking more presentable. Please come in.”

The door closed behind him and the white haired outlaw smirked and leveled his head a good small distance apart from the boy's before he said, “I am honored that my lord would allow me to see him at such an...” His eye scanned his stunned blushing face and he reached a hand out, ever-so-gently picking a single strand of his hair-- _'He smells like expensive musk and a powdery soap...'_ Noted the Outlaw before he grinned and concluded, “...unruly state.”

Filled with a daring, he inched his face closer...closer...until he could feel the boy's warm breath against his.

And to his twisted pleasure, the young lord smacked his hand away and whirled around, mumbling, “Please do not touch me so casually.” He walked towards a table, his back turned to Zero, “Don't get the wrong idea. I only invited you here to talk.”

The outlaw actually chuckled, “A jest, Lord Kamui.”

The smaller boy looked at him over his shoulder, upper lip pursed up in thought-- he looked too endearing for his own good. He blinked, those crimson eyes mesmerizing...

“A _jest?_ ” He repeated.

Before the thief could respond, Kamui smiled at him, “Hehe... Alright then, Zero. Care to join me for tea?”

“Tea?”

“I am actually interested in getting to know you better. After all, we are fighting alongside one another.”

A low throaty chuckle escaped the outlaw's lips as he sat across from the boy, “Of course, Lord Kamui.”

Minutes turned to hours and Zero began to understand why people were absolutely enamored with the half Manakete Prince. Besides the fact that he was fighting for a family that wasn't of his true blood, he was, quite frankly, very good company. Zero would feel himself relax in his mere presence as they talked about many things. Their conversations would range from Kamui asking about Zero but never delving too deep into his past, his poweress with a bow, his survivability, how long he'd served for his younger brother Leon, and so forth. They would even talk about Philosophy and such idle conversations about how Kamui would never be able to brew up a tea by himself or how he absolutely loved that recent book he “procured” from the market.

They would meet like this for days with Kamui unapologetically dressed in the same unruly state but just for Zero's eyes. There were even times where he would literally call him over just for the sake of staying with him while he would be writing up reports for his family or even read books in the outlaw's presence, only exchanging a couple of words with him or pausing to share a quote he liked from the book with him.

Zero never complained. In fact, he enjoyed his presence...being with him...watching him... Every gesture... Every expression...

It was like Kamui knew that Zero was watching him with such an intensity.

The thief absolutely adored everything... The way he would curl his lovely toes against the mattress once he'd been so immensely piqued by what he was reading. How absolutely cat-like he looked when he yawned and stretched his lean slender limbs, adding to that endearing charm that nobody thought he had.

His smell overwhelmed his nostrils and made him feel incredibly hot inside. More and more did he begin to literally hunger for the boy. He wondered if Kamui knew and was doing it on purpose. But realizing how absurdly innocent the boy was, he vastly doubted the young lord knew of his harbored desires. In fact, the two of them had never even spoken of personal matters what-so-ever. It made Zero restless and wanting.

“I love reading.” He'd quietly share with the wolfish man, whom was lying on the carpet backside, staring at his knife, teasing Kamui by reflecting a thin beam of glistening light against his lovely face.

Grinning, the former thief so sarcastically added, “Do you now?”

Kamui never removed his crimson gaze from the scribed texts, turning the pages, “...I find my sanctuary within these pages. I feel so small, impudent, irrelevant, unimportant...just reading of others' tales and their calamities...I travel to worlds, from book to book, story to story, not being able to change what has been written... I feel no pressure. On the contrary, I feel quite relaxed.  
And in these momentary moments when I read, it...it makes me forget...about all this.” Gulping, he chuckled softly before he sarcastically added, “Unforgivably so.”

...

That night Zero left his tree house earlier than usual because had he stayed any second longer, he would have mercilessly made mad love to him then and there.

More days would pass by and Zero would just invite himself in, with Kamui not minding it at all.

“Are you not bothered by me?” The outlaw asked, forcibly drinking some of the awful tea that Kamui had prepared for him.

The cobalt haired prince had his back turned to him as he sat on his desk, writing some notes, “Hm?” He didn't even turn to look at him.

Zero didn't repeat his question and was about to tell him to forget about it-- But Kamui actually did answer, “You do not bother me, Zero.”

Smirking lowly to himself, the dark-skinned man faced the ground, tracing his thumb over the tip of the cup-- _'Kamui drank from this cup...'_ He thought with a sickening, his smirk widening.

“Am _I_ a bother to you?” He asked back, his voice filled with a playfulness that Zero didn't think the boy had.

He chuckled throatily, “I wouldn't lounge in your room for hours and watch you work in silence if you were.”

His response actually made the latter feel guilty as he looked at him over his shoulder with furrowed brows as he silently winced, “Ah...M-My apologies... I just...” He blushed and turned back around, writing at a much rapid speed, “Wait. Let me just finish this. Big brother Marx wants to-”

“Why _do_ you let me in, Kamui?” He boldly asked, even calling him by his name for the first time, narrowing his eyes at the boy's slender back. The way his bony shoulder blades slightly twisted at the question.

“...this report needs to be done by tomorrow.” It was as if he spoke to himself-- but Zero knew that he was dodging the issue, “...big brother M-Marx will be...”

Setting the cup silently on the table, Zero stood up and walked towards him.

Kamui's skin felt like combusting when the outlaw roughly gripped the left side of his desk, literally entrapping him in between his arms. His face felt incredibly hot and he buried his chin in his chest, literally flinching as Zero leaned in from his right, his built chest pressed against his back.

A short pant erupted out of his lips as he felt the brush of Zero's lips against his upper cheek-- just below his right eye.

“Z-Zero...the report...” He managed, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The white haired man grinned against his cheek, placing a perfect kiss just by the corner of his eye as he began to nuzzle against his silky cobalt hair. He began moving his lips to the prince's pointy ear, “...you're shaking.” He casually remarked.

A shiver ran through the half Manakete, his chest heaving, “Z-Ze...ro...”  
A loud gasp ripped out of his mouth as the older male gently bit the tip of his ear, “Ah! ...s-stop...”

“You're very sensitive here~” Murmured the outlaw, moving aside some of the boy's beautiful cobalt hair and delving into the side of his neck, brushing his hungry lips and nose against the boy's soft skin. He inhaled his scent deeply, his breath hot and heavy, “You smell lovely...” He could feel his body growing rigid just being this close to him.

Kamui guiltily mewled as the older male rolled off his warm tongue against his neck, tasting him, “Nn...Ah!” He shakily reached his hand up and weakly gripped the older man's sleeve, “...please sto- Aaah!!!” He let out a louder cry as the outlaw bit his neck, “Z-Zero....Ze-”

That's when the door to his room burst open and an angry Silas walked in, “Kamui! What-” The childhood friend shot his eyes open and his jaw dropped and before he could ask what was going on, the cobalt haired prince was quicker to act by yanking the thief by his the chains of his cape and glared at his face, a bright red blush spread over his face. He glared at him, “B-By the Gods, Zero! I told you I didn't want a piercing!”

Zero raised his brows at the Prince but he realized where he was going with this, “..nh... My apologies, my Lord.”

Gulping, the half Manakete literally pushed the outlaw away and stood up, angrily, he turned his attention to Silas, “And gods damn it, Silas! Have you never heard of knocking? My heart nearly stopped!” He clenched his hand over his left chest. His cobalt brows knitted angrily, his face red, his eyes...glassy.

“K-Kamui...I-” The gray haired knight watched his friend guiltily and in confusion, his brows furrowed, “I'm sorry...I heard you-”

The pair of servicemen watched the Prince lift his hands up, gesturing his best friend to be quiet as he shut his eyes, impatiently sighing, “Stop...it...” His voice cracked, his shoulders were shaking.

Zero's eye widened slightly, “Master Kamui...” He took a step towards him before the half Manakete literally darted outside of his room.

“Kamui!” Silas called after his best friend and instead of following him, he paused in his tracks and turned to look at Zero, glaring at him in disgust, an expression that was not new to Zero, “You...” He pointed at him, taking a step towards him, “You think I don't know what your intentions are...” He was practically seething at him.

Musingly, the Outlaw smirked at him as the knight was within a foot from him, “Do you now?~” His voice took a chilling and mocking tone, which succeeded in intimidating the younger man, whom actually swallowed a lump in his throat, shakily pointing at him again, “Stay away from Kamui.”

Zero narrowed his eye at him, “I don't take orders from you, _boy._ ”

Silas scoffed at him, hiding his fear behind his disgust for the thief, “T-That wasn't an order.” Suddenly filled with a bravado, he glared at the sadist, “It was a warning.”

It took everything in Zero not to laugh-- instead, he grinned, taking a creeping step towards the knight, staring down at him, his arms crossed over his chest, “Is that so?” His voice was lower, darker, sending chills down the knight's spine. His expression remained ever so neutral as he calmly stated, “I will never part from Master Kamui's side unless he deems me a bother, of which he doesn't.”

Silas' eyes widened in shock and before he could speak, Zero lowered his head to glare at him icily- he was eye-level with him, “You, on the other hand, are very bothersome.”

The knight gasped and took a step back, glaring at the older and taller man, “You-” Zero immediately silenced him by quickly cupping his large palm over the boy's mouth, tightly gripping his jaw and silencing him.

He grinned at him and furrowed his brows, “Don't intrude anymore.”

And that, was a warning.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

After that night, Kamui started avoiding Zero as if he were the plague. At first, the Outlaw had given the Prince his space but then it got quite...annoying. Vexing. _Tiring._ By day, he would surround himself in huge crowds of the army, socializing with them and completely ignoring Zero. There were other times were he would flood himself with any type of work--- he would take up extra training lessons with Gunter. Join his brother Marx in all his councils. Study tactics with Leon. Go to the Market with Aqua-- He was literally making it impossible for Zero to even be near him. And what the Outlaw had noticed, is that the half Manakete prince seemed to have reconciled with his childhood friend which filled Zero's head with all sorts of painful conclusions.

A week had passed.

Two.

 _'What the hell...'_ They were in the middle of war and he shouldn't be dilly-dallying. But... He wasn't. The former thief truly felt something for Kamui. The more he tried to forget about him, the more he was struck back with thoughts of him-- His eyes, his hair, his smile, his smell, his slender body, his-- Everything... Even that gods awful tea that he would attempt to brew up for him.

Not being able to take it anymore, he climbed over to his room one day only to find the beautiful azure haired songstress walk out of the half Manakete's room. She shot her golden eyes open upon noticing the outlaw, “Z-Zero...correct?-” Filled with a vexation and jealousy, he literally pushed past her and flung the door to Kamui's room open, only to be disappointed and strangely relieved not to find him there.

His shoulders settled, his heart sunk, and he exhaled a sigh.

“K-Kamui isn't here.” She stated the obvious.

Scoffing, the white haired man crossed his arms and leered at her, “Obviously not. What were you doing snooping around in his room?”

More pained than offended by the accusation, the small woman placed her hands on her chest, “But I wasn't... I came to return a book he'd lent me.”

Scoffing and filled with a jealousy, the dark-skinned man began to walk away, “Whatever, I'm going.”

As he went to climb down, he halted in his tracks when Aqua blurted out, “He's confused!”

Looking at her over his shoulder, he arched a brow, “What?”

Furrowing her brows sadly, she clenched her small hand on her chest, “I know it is not my place but Kamui talked to me about the...problems he's been having. Albeit very subtly.”

He took an angry step towards her, “Problems? What kind of problems?! What's wrong with him?!”

Widening her eyes, she lifted her small hands up to calm him down, “Peace, Zero. Please, just calm down. Kamui is alright.”

Settling his shoulders, he let out a, “che.” giving the young woman his full attention.

She faced downward as she began to speak, her expression suddenly sad, “I cannot give you the full details but... He told me that he was more so warring with himself than he should be in this war. His focus is...deteriorating.”

The white haired man narrowed his eye, crossing his arms tighter over his chest-- he could be saying the same thing himself in regards to his focus deteriorating.

“He also said that he was absolutely terrified of losing someone...” She continued.

“Silas.” He growled under his breath. It's got to be Silas. That's why Kamui reconciled with the knight and not him. That's why-

“Silas?” The azure haired beauty repeated, a look of confusion on her face. She wanted to say something before she was interrupted by her own reminder, tilting her head, “Ah! Speaking of which, has Silas apologized to you?”

“Apologized?” He repeated bitterly, biting on the click of his tongue and arching a brow.

The young woman hugged her arm before she faced the side again, “Ah. I suppose you haven't seen their clashing the other day, then?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

She looked like she regretted talking, but forced herself to anyway, “...it happened in front of everyone. Well, almost everyone if you were absent... If I...had to make this long story short, it was an argument involving you.”

“Me?!”

“Yes. Kamui seemed to become quite upset at how...Silas spoke of you. It is an understatement to say that Kamui was defensive of you.”

Zero shot his eye open-- What is this he's hearing...

Aqua looked at him and smiled worriedly, “I know...Kamui may be stubborn and may act based on intuition at times but...please, do forgive him. Many of us do not realize how innocent he is behind that mask he puts on. You have to realize that he is yet a boy. A boy that was sheltered and isolated throughout most of his life.”

He parted his lips, “Hey... Where are you going with this?”

“Zero.” She started, her smile never dissipating as she said, “I have never seen Kamui look at anyone in the same way as when he looks at you.”

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A third week almost passed by.

It was almost quite ridiculous but even he felt heavy-- especially after what Aqua had told him some days ago.

Now, it was worse.

Even the mere thought of Kamui causes his chest to tighten.

And even now, as he lay in the public men's bath, his muscular arms fanned out and leaning against the ledge as he pressed his back against the wall, he thought of Kamui. Kamui in his casual unruly state...Kamui smiling at him knowingly...Kamui unwillingly acting so endearingly spoiled...Kamui calling his name...Kamui easily getting flustered and trembling to his mere touch...

He thought back about what that azure haired princess told him and he squinted his eyes shut, throwing his head back, exhaling a sigh- He's never faced this kind of problem before... Oh, how he painfully missed Kamui...

That's when he heard distant voiced and footsteps approaching.

Ever the careful assassin, he lazily flickered his eye open as the footsteps became nearer and the voices, clearer.

“...but I have training with Gunter tomorrow morning...” _That voice..._

“Come'on~ You've been working way too hard. You'd be surprised at what a good soak in the springs would do to your body~”

“...I suppose you're right.”

It's a wonder that keeping calm and resolved was a second nature to the assassin as Lazward walked in with his arm closely slugged around Kamui's bare shoulder.

And oh my gods. It was the first time he'd seen so much of Kamui's flesh-- his body, one would be surprised to think that a young man with such a physique carried all their fates. He is...as beautiful and radiant as Zero fantasized.

He was incredibly lean and slender. The protruding bones of his hips, collarbone, and shoulders glistened and shone brilliantly due to the sweat. As if he hadn't had his share of fighting all these years, his body was not marred with a single scar. Zero found himself helplessly staring at every detail of his body, from his navel, to his rosy nipples... feeling himself grow hotter from the mere sight. The towel he had loosely wrapped around his waist was thicker and longer than the usually shorter ones that the men wore, running down to just above his ankles, his hands tightly grabbing on to it.

Upon spotting the Assassin, the dark prince literally gasped and slipped on his own foot but Lazward was quick to reflexively wrap an arm around the boy's waist (much like how he does with all the women he tries so hard to court).

“Whoa.. You okay there, buddy?” The Mercenary chuckled at the young prince, whom grumbled something unintelligible, a tidal wave of red spread over his cheeks.

Lazward sighed at the outlaw, “Zero, if you're there, speak up next time. You almost gave Kamui a heart attack~”

 _'He almost gave me one,'_ Zero wanted to say, instead he grinned sadistically and said, “And miss seeing my lord's lovely face stunned in stupor? I wouldn't dream it~”

Kamui whirled around hurriedly, still grabbing on to his towel-- but Zero didn't miss the sexually frustrated side-glare that the Prince regarded him with.

The Mercenary did not hide his cringe as he scrunched his nose and, to Zero's dismay, placed his hands all over Kamui again.

“I...I should go.” It was Kamui who whispered, but the assassin's sensitive hearing caught that.

Lazward whirled him back around, forcibly walking towards the steaming bath, “You are not going anywhe- Whoa...” The mercenary retracted his hands back and shot his eyes open.

The Outlaw arched a brow as heat crept its way on the mercenary's face and his cheeks were suddenly powdered with red. Kamui shakily looked over his shoulder, standing firmly on the balls of his feet and still grabbing on tightly to the damn towel, “W-W-What?”

Lazward looked at his open palm, then at Kamui, “Your skin...” He took a step closer to the Prince-- as did Zero, feeling his jealousy trying to break free of its shackles.

“My skin?!” The cobalt haired boy repeated, taking a small step back.

Lazward looked at Kamui in the same way he looks at women and Zero thought, _'Oh no.'_

The mercenary looked at the Prince in aw-filled woeful eyes, outstretching both his hands towards him, “It's as smooth as a maiden's.”

A little more than freaked out, the Dark Prince tried to take a step back only to flail his bare arms out in the air as he literally fell back. However, before Kamui could feel the big splash as he fell back, he felt a pair of strong arms firmly wrap around his abdomen, the hands sliding towards each side of his hips, gently pushing him up to the balls of his feet so that he could feel the ceramic ground inside the bath. Momentarily, Kamui looked behind him and literally almost shrieked to find Zero more closer to him than he's ever been-- but that will be dealt with later.

He turned to Lazward, literally glaring at him, “Lazward...” He seethed, knotting his brows angrily and gritting his teeth, “Need I remind you that I can turn into a Dragon?--” It was then that he noticed a fluffy white large piece of fabric floating on the bath besides him.

His eyes widened in horror at the realization and before he could act, the Mercenary snatched the towel out, grinning at the cobalt haired boy and patting him on the head, “Wow, Zero's right~ You really do look cute when you're all stunned~”

Kamui's jaw dropped and he reached for the towel before Lazward literally danced away from his grasp, taking a few strides back...further until he was by the exit, “L-Lazward...If you-”

But Lazward jumped out of the exit, waving his first two fingers at them cheekily, “Cheers!”

And.. "H...He left...” Kamui could have turned into a dragon here and then-- He clenched his fist and his face darkened, “I'm going to kill him!”

As his voice echoed, he silently gasped at the realization that he was alone. With Zero.

A shiver ran through him and he hugged his arms tightly more so due to timidness than the cold air hitting his exposed abdomen.

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to find the outlaw back in his earlier spot, his back pressed to the wall with his muscular arms slung over the edge. He was watching him-- his exposed eye filled with a cool seriousness like he was expecting something.

The boy groaned lowly and sank lower into the bath, looking away from him, “...aren't you going to take that off?”

The outlaw let out a dry chuckle and turned to the side, “It's good to see you too, my lord.” Then, his eyelid dropping halfway, he shrugged a shoulder and threw his head back, “If you're that curious,” He grinned softly at him as he pointed to his eye-patch, “Come take it off yourself.”

“I'll pass.” The boy dipped his head entirely into the water, before he peeked his head up-- exposing only half of his face (from his nose up to his head). His lovely cobalt hair fanned by him like ink.

“I'm hurt~” The assassin responded with sarcasm, watching the boy curiously across from him.  
He scoffed when the prince literally began making bubbles with his mouth in the bath, “Are you a child?”

Rising from the water, the cobalt haired boy pointed at the outlaw in annoyance, “I'm Eighteen, thank you very much!”

…

But Zero's breath got caught up in his throat because he would trade a limb than miss the sight before him now.

The moonlight shining from the ceiling streamed down at the Dark Prince as if he were its chosen. His cobalt hair even shinier now that it's dripping wet. His skin shone under the light. The soft water waves teasingly danced just below his navel, exposing the lovely v. Water droplets that clung on the tips of his hair and jawline plopped down to the water by his sides with a soft plop. The outlaw's eye averted to the boy's now glisteningly erotic small lips and watched them part to a soft, “Why?”  
His good eye lifted to the half Manakete's crimson gems, his brows were furrowed to a seemingly upset expression, cobalt bangs sticking all over his forehead and the sides of his face,

“Why do you always look at me like that?” It was the ultimate question that even Zero hadn't quite worded out an answer to.

…

Why?

Why not?

How?

How couldn't he?

...

He needn't look up the sky tonight for the moon was over the water now, right before his eye.

Zero could not move. He could not speak. He was...paralyzed.

He was mesmerized.

This was like a dream.

Exhaling a low sigh, the boy shyly strode towards the Outlaw, feeling himself burn at being stared at so intensely.

Zero's eye never left Kamui's. Even as the cobalt haired Prince stood inches apart from him and reached his slender hands up towards his face, skillfully moving to the eye-patch and taking it off, placing it by the ledge.

A silent gasp escaped him as he looked at the stitched up eyelid, his brows furrowing sadly and for some reason, “I'm sorry...” He breathed.

He apologized?

Zero watched him quietly as he reached his shaky hand up towards the stitching, softly running the pads of his fingers over it. He was surprised the boy didn't make a disgusted or a frightened face, instead, he seemed to be quite piqued by it all.

The white haired man didn't flinch, nor did he feel the need to hide it like he always did. Instead, he could feel himself growing relaxed, his shoulders growing lax, and he watched the boy with a curiosity and wonder, his own lips parting slightly.

A moan threatened to rumble out of his throat as Kamui slid his fingers into his thick white hair, carding it gently, he could feel his finely-cut nails scraping softly against the back of his skull, sliding down to the back of his neck and finally, settling on his shoulders. He is beautiful. His touch is beautiful.

And then, his shoulders tensed as the Prince leaned his lips towards his right stitched up eyelids and, to Zero's surprise, he placed a gentle kiss on the coarse scarred skin, contrasting greatly to the softness of his lips.

The Assassin could feel his shoulders settle again and he exhaled a short sigh, confused and utterly in awe at the gesture. The cobalt haired boy parted from the right side of his face, and moved his lips to Zero's good eye, where the white haired man obediently closed his eye as the Prince placed a chaste peck on it as well. His witching hands traveling to each side of his face, cupping it with a gentleness he'd never been regarded with before Kamui. He traced his healing soft lips down to his cheeks, pecking him. Zero sighed, maintaining his resolve and letting the Prince have his way with him.

“Kamui...” He breathed, his eyes finally meeting his.

Taking a moment to look at the former thief in the eye, his eyelids heavy and ruby eyes drunk with a desire, his gaze fell to the older man's lips and filled with a sudden bravado, he pushed his bare chest against the Outlaw's, his muscles tight and painfully hard. A grunt escaped Zero's lips before he was shushed as Kamui closed his soft lips around the Assassin's lower lip.

…

Zero just sat there in a daze, completely overwhelmed for the first time in his life, unmoving.

Kamui made no further movements but as soon he felt something press against him below, he shot his eyes open and immediately parted away from the Outlaw, his face red, and his body trembled in embarrassment, “Zero, I'm so sor-” But his words died in his mouth as the older man yanked him back by his wrist, pushing his back against the ledge and crushing his lips against his roughly, dominantly.

Kamui's body was caged by the Assassin, his chest tightly pressed against his, strong and rough hands, grabbing each side of his face, pushing him closer to him to deepen the kiss. His back hurt as Zero continued pressing into him but it didn't matter to him now. The half Manakete wrapped his arms around the Outlaw's muscular broad back, scaling his nails all over it, feeling the rougher parts of his flesh where the scars marked him. He could feel his rigid member press up against him, causing him to moan through the kiss. This was all new to him and he'd never done anything like this before. Yet here is Zero, far more experienced than he ever was. He made him feel so small...so innocent...and incredibly desirable just by the mere way he looked at him, touched him, kissed him...

The Outlaw bit the Prince by his lower lip, earning him a gasp before he pushed his tongue in, tasting him. Kamui was shaking and yet... He dug the pads of his fingers into the older man's back. Zero's lips tasted like sin. He was a fire that he wanted to be consumed by. He's never felt this attracted to anyone throughout his entire life.

Zero parted his lips from Kamui's where they both exchanged heavy breaths. It was hot. Too hot. More so for the fact that their bodies were pressed together than the steam clouding them.

“Zero...” Kamui breathed as the older man began peppering kisses all over his jawline, his neck...  
He threw his head back, softly hissing as he bit him, “...Zero...” He moaned lowly, carding his fingers through his lovely white hair, “..Nnh..muh...My first time...please....” He didn't know what he was saying, his head was spinning, “...hurts.” He mumbled as he could feel Zero digging his teeth into his neck deeply, enough to draw blood. Without realizing it, tears welled out at the corners of his eyes. He shut his eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely. Lifting his gaze up, Zero felt his chest tighten and lessened the intensity of the bite, licking at the mark he'd left behind. He looked up at Kamui and caressed his beautiful face, wiping at his tears with his thumbs, “Sorry...” He muttered, pecking away his tears.

Kamui let out a weak laugh, “You sure do love biting...huh?” He breathed softly, looking up at the Assassin, whom surprisingly looked genuinely apologetic, his brows furrowed. The cobalt haired boy reached a hand up to his face, “Hey...It's okay. I actually liked it.” He trailed his free hand over the mark Zero had left, running his fingers over it, “My pride.” Kamui tilted his head and smiled widely at the man, a blush spread over his cheeks.

Grunting, the former thief pulled the Prince to another deeper and more passionate kiss.

As he parted his lips from his, he placed his large hand on the side of his lovely face, padding his small lips with his thumb. He looked into his now glassy blood red eyes, “You are so beautiful...” He breathed.

The Prince opened his lips, placing a kiss on the pad of Zero's thumb. The corners of the Outlaw's lips twisted to a soft smirk, “...and sexy~” He added.

Rolling his eyes, Kamui playfully pushed him away and turned to the side, covering his blushing face, “And _you're_ a brute~” He looked at him over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him.

Zero chuckled, striding through the water towards him, “Hey, I've got a whole load'a pent up energy saved just for you~”

Kamui groaned, covering his face with his hands, “ _And_ tyrannical!” He added.

Zero was now facing him. He sighed, “Oh, you've yet to see a real tyrant just yet, Little Prince~” He lightly flicked him in between his eyebrows.

“E-Excuse me?!”

“Avoiding me for three weeks... My lord is a real Ice Queen~”

For a moment, Kamui looked genuinely apologetic, widening his eyes and blinking. Then, he mumbled something which the Outlaw did not catch.

Leaning in, the Assassin arched an eyebrow, “Come again?”

“I said...” The smaller framed young man leaned in, trailing a hand seductively over Zero's muscular chest, all the way to his collarbone, his lips inches from his, “...you love it~” He concluded, his breath a teasing hiss over the former thief's lips.

And then, to their surprise,

Zero's immediate response followed instantaneously,

“I love you.”

…

Kamui shot his eyes open, his heart jumped, beating more rapidly than before, “Wha-” Before he could take a step back, before he could even speak, Zero silenced him with another powerful kiss, giving him no offer of retaliation.

And, as always, Kamui melted to his touch.

...

_'Such a brute...'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Kamui woke up in his bed, in the embrace of the assassin. They were both still clothed-- well, half clothed, anyway. Kamui was dressed in his oversized loose white dress shirt with his small clothes still on!-- They haven't done anything bizarre just yet. Zero himself was only clad in his incredibly distracting black small clothes.

Kamui let out a soft groan and nuzzled into the Outlaw, burrowing his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Hn...G'Morning...” And, Kamui thought, _'By the gods, his voice is incredibly sexy '_ upon listening to Zero's groany voice as he just woke up,

He could feel a large hand trail down to his butt, squeezing it, causing the boy to mewl and claw at his chest.

Zero chuckled, sliding his fingers inside the boy's tight briefs, “You're so cute~” He murmured to his ear.

“Mmmh...not cute...” The boy mumbled sleepily, holding on to the dark-skinned older man for dear life.

Again, chuckled the former thief, his fingers running over the soft flesh beneath the boy's briefs, earning him a low groan, “So touchy...So early in the morning...”'

That's when he felt the boy freeze up against him like a frightened kitten, And before he could ask what's wrong the boy let out a gasp and pushed himself off of the Outlaw, “Wait! Morning?!”

He had a panicked expression on, “I have a breakfast meeting with my family! Oh no! I also have a training session with Gunter! Oh my gods now I'm really gonna get it!” He jumped off the bed, almost stumbling on his knee.

Zero sat up and yawned, arching an eyebrow, “Breakfast meeting?”

Kamui continued to elicit his complaints and whines, completely undressing right before of Zero's eye.

He put on a clean white dress shirt, not even unbuttoning as he jumped into a pair of loose black slacks. Then he muttered about how much he hated wearing shoes as he forcibly put on a pair of leather black boots which Zero honestly didn't know he had.

Feeling sorry for him, the older man chuckled and walked towards the boy, helping him button up his shirt, “Here.”

Kamui looked at the taller man with a frown on his face, a faint pink blush spreading over his cheeks, “T-Thanks...” He looked to the side, “...'m gonna be late.” Shooting his eyes open, “Oh my gods! What if someone comes knocking? What if it's Felicia? Or worse, Big Sister Camilla?” At this, he pushed the older man away and flew to his desk, grabbing at some brown leather file and then darting out of the room, “Gotta go!”

Zero blinked, watching the door from where he left. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck.

That's when the door flung open. Zero whirled around only to see a panting Kamui. Before the Outlaw could say anything, he was literally tackled to a kiss from the boy. He shot his eyes open, stunned, his arms wrapped around his slim waist. Kamui had his arms wrapped around the older man's neck, despite holding the file in one hand. He quickly parted away, a blush as red as his eyes spread over his cheeks. He looked up at Zero, his eyelids heavy, “I...

I love you too.”

His eye widened and before he could say anything, Kamui had flew out the door again.

…

He wondered if he should have told him about the very visible mark on his neck now that he was going to see his siblings...

…

Zero smirked smugly.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

When the half Manakete Prince had gotten to the family table, he didn't quite understand the snide comments coming from his younger brother about, “That's a fairly large mosquito bite, Big Brother Kamui... Didn't realize mosquitoes had teeth.”

Or from Elise, “Oh! Brother! Did Flannel bite you for blood?!”

Leon sighing, “Flannel is a Garou, Sister. Not a Vampire. Vampires don't exist.”

“Oh.”

Muttering out apologies, their adopted brother found his spot and his older brother looked at him, “Good morning, Little Prince. Did you sleep we-” His eyes fell to the mark on the cobalt haired boy's neck. For a moment, his eyes darkened before he chuckled and patted the boy's head, “It's nice to unwind every once in a while. Let's eat for now.” Then, he leaned closer to his brother and whispered, “We'll talk about this later.”

Arching a brow in confusion, the half Manakete nodded, “...ohkay...”

That's when they heard glass breaking and they all turned to look at Camilla whom dropped a jug she was holding and was staring at her immensely beloved brother's neck in horror.

Freaking out already, “W-What's wrong, you--” He felt up his neck and suddenly the memories from last night rushed back to him and his face lit up like a tomato, “...O-Oh...”

The beautiful lavender haired woman approached the boy, caressing his face shakily, 'Oh no...'

1...

...2...

…...3...

“Give me a name.” So sweet yet so lethal.

“S-Sister...”

The entire aura of the room darkened and he suddenly felt very cold.

“Give me a name and I will tear them to cute little pieces~”

'Oh gods...'

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

When the Outlaw walked out to greet the day himself, he happened to run into Aqua, whom was sitting at a table with a bored looking expression on her face. As soon as she saw Zero, her face lit up and she sat up, “Zero! Good morning!”

He grinned and nodded at her, “Right back atcha. Let's not mince words, I assume you had something to do with what happened last night?”

Laughing softly yet nervously, she turned to look to the side, a light blush powdering her cheeks, “I...I do not quite know what you are talking about...”

Zero scoffed, crossing his arms and smiling, “Relax. It's fine. I'm not mad. I actually wanted to thank yo-”

“LADY AQUA!~ My most sincerest apologies for being late, but I did it~ I set up little Prince Kamui with-- OH MY GODS ZERO! W-What on earth are you doing here?!”

Grinning, he found his answer, “Ah. Lazward.” He walked towards the mercenary, grin still plastered on his face.

Lazward gulped and began to laugh nervously, “Ah...hey... You're not mad, right? Y'know...because I-” He took steps backwards as the Outlaw approached him slowly, intimidating the mercenary.

“Mad? Of course not~ I was just thinking of how that cheeky expression of yours would look like, twisted in pain...”

The dancer gasped and smacked a hand over his mouth, “Oh, Naga have mercy...” Taking further steps back...

“His skin is as soft as a maiden's? Really?”

“...H-Hey, uh...I suddenly remembered I had uh... Oh! Stomach ache! Yes. A stomach ache I must..er....attend..to-- OKAY GOTTA GO! SEE YA!” And as he ran, he waved at Aqua yelling, “PLEASE LET'S POSTPONE OUR DATE!”

…

Zero shook his head and turned to look at Aqua, whom giggled, “And I thought Princess Camilla was the most defensive over Prince Kamui.”

That's when it hit Zero--

And as he sighed heavily and pressed his temples, he thought,

_'Oh shit...'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> To answer by A/N at the beginning, the irony to my thirst for Zero is that I am SO FOCUSED on M!Kamui here and MOSTLY writing things from Zero's perspective. The reason to this is because I love how sick and seme Zero is.
> 
> Wait. Perhaps "sick" isn't the right word...
> 
> Twisted?
> 
> Ah Idk. I haven't slept since last night and I thankfully just finished this.
> 
> I do hope you've enjoyed this~ UuU  
> Tbh I CANNOT wait for Fire Emblem: Fates. UGH. WHEN IS ITS NA?! (I WAS SO CLOSE TO ORDERING THE SPECIAL EDITION AND EVERYTHING BUT I STOPPED MYSELF. TIME AND TIME AGAIN. NYUUUUUU)
> 
> also!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I am REALLY thinking of making a sequel to this (y'know for the DRAMAtical Murder sex bits-- I mean waht. I meant SMUT* Yes. SEXY YAOI SMUT) but I was experimenting here. BUT if you would LIKE for a sequel and you've enjoyed this, PLEASE let me know (yaoi gods know I love writing smut)


End file.
